Optimize the ZGM radioimmunoassay using purified 125 I-ZGM and mono-specific anti-ZGM antiserum to examine patient plasma. Examine the use of immunofluorescent microscopy examination for ZGM of specimens in histopathological diagnosis and prognosis and tissue culture. Correlate results of ZGM-RIA, its detection if histological sections with the presence or absence of amilgnancy and with results of RIA for CEA.